The Vision
by krazykatie
Summary: This is a short excerpt from New Moon. Alice finds herself thinking of Bella and Edward and before she knows it, she see's one of the most horrible visions of her life...this is my first story on fanfiction.


**_This story is from Alice's point of view. It is an excerpt from New Moon so if you have not read New Moon, don't read this. That's pretty much all you have to know about this._**

* * *

I sat in a small black car, my hands feeling over the smooth leather wheel. The window was open and the images outside rushed passed me in a blur. As I turned a corner, the sun almost came in my eyes and I rolled up the window, cringing back. 

The car coughed and wheezed. I checked the gasoline gauge and saw that I'd long since overtaxed the car.

I drove into the nearest gas station and as the man worked on the Mercedes, I stared aimlessly out the tinted glass.

I tried my best for my own sanity to never, at any time, think of _them_. I knew that somewhere out there, both were far away and utterly miserable.

But I tried vainly to tell myself that Bella had listened to Edward and had chosen to forget him. Even though I knew Bella well enough to know that that wasn't true.

If I'd been human, I would probably have cried right then, but how am I to know, being one who's never been human? Or at least have no recollection of it.

I thought of Bella's miserable and unhappy expression that must have had her captivated since we'd left. I has once dared myself to think of her and had had a vision of Bella sitting sadly in a small bank, staring forward into nothing. Her face had been devoid of all happiness, a tear always ready to spill, and I knew what it was she was thinking of.

I told no one about that vision.

I had also let myself see a vision of Edward. It had been only a few weeks after he left, and I was wondering just what he was doing. When I saw him, he was equally as miserable as Bella. He had been in an attic, and around him was nearly complete darkness. Spanish voices sounded from below him and I could tell that he couldn't be less happy. It killed me to think that he'd left her just so that they could both be miserable.

But I wouldn't tell anyone. I respected Edward's wishes of me and told no one about the visions.

But I couldn't think of them. Why was I letting myself think of the two of them? How could I be that stupid? No, I wouldn't think of them anymore.

But why not? What harm could come of merely thinking of them? It was only Edward who ever knew what anyone was thinking, and Edward was not there.

My thoughts are my own. I permitted myself think of how Bella was doing now. What exactly was she doing? Had she ever become less depressed? I doubted it.

But how was _I_ to know what she was doing? Why bother thinking about something I couldn't know about? I was lucky. Though I couldn't know what was happening now, I could find out what was happening tonight.

I reclined in the car seat and shut my eyes, preparing to see my vision.

I found myself watching from a beach. A howling of a wind rushed about me and I wondered why I would find Bella here. The edge of a cliff hung some hundreds of feet above the ground to my left. Jagged rocks shot out of the crisp black surface of the ocean. Never had the ocean looked so ominous. Gray storm clouds swirled above me. There was a storm brewing, and the ocean waves knew it. They angrily splashed on the cliff side as if waiting to engulf a victim. I didn't dare think of who the victim might be.

A blur of color caught my eye and I found myself watching someone run across the top of the cliff. To my horror, they were not only running, but were running toward the edge of the cliff, preparing to jump off.

I gasped as I realized who it was, although the knowledge had always been in the back of my head. The figure jumped off the cliff and, as they plummeted helplessly to the icy cold water below, a horrible scream pierced the air.

I opened my eyes. _No she didn't,_ I thought desperately. _She wouldn't._

But she had.

I had just seen Bella, the love of my dear brother's life, jump headlong off a cliff. To her death.

And there was no way I could get to Forks in time to stop it.


End file.
